Treasures of the Lost Abyss
by DaisyBrownlockOfOverhill
Summary: The famous Captain Jack Sparrow has got himself into some trouble. What happens when he goes to the Turners for help and they find themselves dragged on board for the whirlwind adventure of their lives? Read on to find out, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****: Treasures of the Lost Abyss**

Author: DaisyBrownlockOfOverhill

Summary: After 16 years a familiar face reappears in the life of Will Turner. What will happen when the Turner family is dragged on board for the whirlwind adventure of their lives?

This is what I think will happen in Pirates of the Caribbean 2. Some of the characters are based on casting rumours that I have heard over the past couple of months since the sequel was announced, and the title is based on a title that was being tossed around for the sequel (from what I've heard)!

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own any of the original characters although I wish I did, but sadly Disney does. However I do own the new characters in this chapter of the Pirates legacy!

**Beware, this chapter be extremely short. I apologize to ye in advance and I promise the next chapter will be longer to compensate for this one. Ye have been warned! As well, this chappie may also be a little confusing but I hope you will stay long enough to read the next chapter where everything will be explained!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Reappearance**

****

****

The sun shone brightly over the town of Port Royal once again and the spring leaves danced in the slight breeze that directed itself through the streets, over the ocean and across the wharves.

A Royal Guard stood watch on the wharf looking out for any sign of movement on the water. It wasn't until his monkey started squawking at an object up ahead and he heard the water breaking at the bow of a boat, that he thought his shift necessary. He retrieved his telescope and panned the horizon until he saw an object coming closer. The guard laughed wildly at what he saw and readied his record book.

* * *

The man in the approaching boat stood up and removed his tri-cornered hat as he looked upon the ship port and town of Port Royal that came ever closer. The tanned face of the man held two dark and fascinating eyes which currently donned a manic glint, his mouth curved up in a sly smile and the beads in his hair and goatee jingled and jangled as he got into position in order to bring his boat into port.

"Lower the oars!" yelled the man. Unfortunately, there was no one there to obey him, so he sat down sulkily and did it himself.

The sun had almost reached noon on the sundial when the man pulled up alongside the Port Royal wharf. He tied his boat up amid laughs and jeers from those shipmen who had come out of hibernation to work.

"It'll be four shillings to tie up ye boat," the Royal Guard mumbled while trying to keep a straight face.

"That ain't no boat," cried the shipman from across the wharf.

Meanwhile the mysterious man looked at them slyly all the while formulating a plan inside his cunning head.

"Prices sure 'ave gone up since the last time I was 'ere!" spat the man through a mouth full of gold teeth while he circled around the guard menacingly.

Quickly and without hesitation, he moved into action. The man placed his big black boot on the guard's backside, launched him off the wharf and the water jumped up with a SPLASH as the guard hit the water. The man took out his pistol and pointed it at the other shipmen warning them to lay off. The man swaggered back slowly and when he was out of sight ran through the shadowy back streets, being very careful not to be seen. He ran on twisting this way and that through the streets until he came to a very familiar building.

The sign above the door indicated that it was in fact a blacksmiths. The building was constructed of wooden planks and next door stood a suspicious looking statue. The man laughed upon seeing it, the sculpture seemed to bring back a memory of some sort.

He quietly opened the door and stepped in shutting it after himself.

A man, whose face still held evidence of a once handsome, young past, with brown curly hair, stood working away with a piece of metal that was still blazing hot.

"Oi, Will Turner, 'ello!" the boat man said to the blacksmith, "Long time, no see, eh?"

The man named Will Turner turned around and almost dropped his scorching metal as it registered through his mind who this was. His eyes and mouth widened as he was rendered speechless.

"Whassamatter, cat got yer tongue," the man laughed swaggering closer to Will.

"I haven't seen you for 16 years. You know, you better be careful, Norrington's gang is still after you, Jack Sparrow!" Will said astonished, once he had found his voice again.

"I expected a better greeting from ye, my friend!" Jack laughed.

"What do you want, Jack Sparrow?" Will asked non-chalantly as if he had said the same sentence before and he expected what was coming.

"Can't I say hello to an old mate?" the sly Jack answered.

"I haven't seen you for 16 years, not once, and you expect me to believe that you have come back for a cup of tea and to catch up with an old friend!" Will laughed disbelievingly, "What do you want?"

**[A/N:** I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again I apologize for the length. I hope you will all stay with me for the next chapter]


	2. The Explanation

**[A/N: **Thanks to Savvy-Rum-Drinker for your review. Thank you for reading and enjoying my chappie. Although your review made me realize that I had written Will a little too 'bastardy' for lack of a better word, hehe! So I kind of tried to fix him up in the first chapter and I reposted.]

I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I get more readers, lol!

****

****

****

****

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****: Treasures of the Lost Abyss**

****

Chapter 2: The Explanation

"What do you want?" re-iterated Will.

Jack Sparrow looked on at Will with a strange look in his eyes. It seemed to be a somewhat primitive form of compassion, an emotion that Captain Jack's face rarely adopted in his strange, manipulative lifetime. He seemed protective of his only true friend but at the same time something else tore at his insides, greed. The same old, unusual look was back on his dark face and his beads jangled with joy as his next great adventure was about to be revealed.

"Alright, ya got me," Jack laughed with his hands up in mock, surrender position which then returned to their usual sly, swaggering movements.

Will looked suspiciously at Jack and prepared himself for what he thought was coming next but nothing could've prepared him for what did come.

"The Pearl's been taken," Jack said apprehensively.

For the second time that day, Will's eyes widened and his mouth dropped but he held himself together and managed to blurt: "After all that trouble!"

"Ye don't know the whole story, laddie. Might as well find out before ye be jumping to conclusions!"

"Alright, let's hear it. This better be good," Will replied with a small laugh of disbelief.

"Let me set the scene fer ye! The people of the these lands weren't afraid and the seas were safe," he started with dramatic movements and a strange look in his eyes, "-well 'cept o' course fer me and the lads, raping, pillaging, the works. We had pulled up in Tortuga for some fun and who do I meet…but me sister!" Jack narrated through his gold teeth.

"You have family!" Will said shocked, he had never believed Jack to be a family man before.

"So it would seem!" Jack carried on, "She asked me to look after her daughter – my niece – because she had some problems to see to. Wha' else could I do when this girl looked up at me, with those big brown eyes and the same sense of adventure that I still 'ave," Jack said, justifying his abnormal actions.

Will stared at Jack in disbelief at the change that had come over him. Still, Jack continued.

" 'Can I come with 'ee on your adventures?' she said to me. How can I say no to a little girl with dreams like her uncle – me o' course - So to cut out some o' the unimportant details, she joined me and the dogs on the Pearl. Then tale told of a new power growing in the Spanish Main, a pirate, by the name of Barbossa," Jack spoke slowly to emphasize his story.

"WHAT," Will yelled with incredulity, "he died!"

"No, this isn't _our_ Barbossa," Jack scolded Will as if he was stupid, "It's his grandson, out to avenge his grandfather's death. Anyway, couple o' weeks later, we're under attack. Snuck up on us, durin' the night and…" Jack's face went scarlet with embarrassment.

"Jack? I need to know the story, to know what you're getting at!" Will persuaded.

"Alright, I was too damn worried about my niece to care wha' happened to the Pearl. On a side note, you have to meet her, she's a great kid," Jack avoided the subject.

"To the point, Jack," Will continued.

"I found her and we were both captured and locked in a cell, while Barbossa navigated his way back to the mainland in order to make a spectacle of me in front of all the townspeople, and then perhaps kill me in front of the townspeople," Jack said quickly. He looked positively distraught, the worst that Will had seen him. Still, he carried on.

"Fortunately, I had a spare key in me coat, and the niece and I hid in the shadows when they came down to get us. We climbed up on deck, jumped off the Pearl and swam the last couple o' miles to shore before they even realized what was going on. So, that's what brings me here, Will! There's your story!"

Will was still picturing Jack's distraught, upset face in his mind. He had never seen Jack like that before, and he felt a pang of sympathy towards him. However, Jack had adopted his usual manner and showed no sign whatsoever of the distress that pained him a couple of minutes before. His beads once again danced as he started pacing menacingly around Will.

"So, before ye start jabbering, lemme explain. What I came here to ask was: Will you help me recapture the Pearl?"

Will was about to interrupt but Jack held up a finger to his mouth.

"Before ye give me yer answer, let me put in plain words why ye should. Firstly, I helped ye to rescue yer bonnie lass and look at where that's got ya," Jack winked mischievously, "Secondly, since ye got together wiv yer damsel, ye 'ave become a stay-at-home, do-nothing like the first time I met ye. What happened to the Will of 16 years past. Thirdly, the Pearl has been seen off the coast near the "Lost Abyss" – which is said to be filled of ALL the gold and jewels of pirates long lost. That means we take the Pearl and the gold, and ye'll never be miserable again and I won't bother Port Royal or yer family anymore. How' zat fer a deal, Will, how can ya resist?"

A change had come about Will and there was a sparkle in his eye. He could feel the hard wood of a ship swaying under his feet, smell the ocean, fresh breeze, see the sun above the horizon, hear the sea dogs working on the ship, and taste the bitter rum in his mouth. This was Will's pirate side showing through.

"I can't resist, but what about my family, they need me!" Will sighed glumly.

"Oh, don't you worry about them, I have it covered."

"What are you going to do to them?" Will asked suspiciously.

"I have room fer them on board, they'll be joining us. Oh, and I need all the help I can get. OK, who ya got?"

"Well I have Elizabeth….."

"She's not a problem, she seemed to do just fine, last time I saw her."

"My son, Thomas…"

"Any young boy would kill for an adventure like this."

"And my daughter, Meghan…"

"Oh, well we'll just have to see about her, I'll think up something," Jack said somewhat doubtfully.

Fortunately, Will was mostly wrong and Jack was mostly right. Either it was Jack's manipulative charm, the need for a change of scenery, or the sense of adventure but the Turner family was rearing to go. That is, Elizabeth and Thomas, but his stubborn, pompous and beautiful daughter refused outright.

Elizabeth, who still looked much the same as before, with a few laugh lines and wrinkles newly etched on her face, remembered the feeling of sailing on the beautiful ships, and engaging in piracy in order to save Will, wanted to feel the same sensations again. She wanted excitement such as her new life as a mother would never satisfy, as much as she loved her children.

Thomas Turner was Will's son. He had beautiful thick, curly, brown hair like his father and had deep blue eyes. Thomas was the only one who went to school in the Turner family and had read about many battles and famous shipmen. His main aspiration in life was to experience what they had experienced. Tom needed to make something of his life and get out of Port Royal.

Meghan Turner, Will and Elizabeth's daughter, had plenty of long, blonde hair, a beautiful complexion and eyes like her brother. She had grown up around princesses and duchesses and admired their femininity. She was always dressed properly, taught good manners and wanted nothing more than to marry rich and settle down.

When the quest was announced at dinner that night, Meghan screamed blue murder in an effort to get out of it. Unfortunately her mother knew her weakness and Meghan met her downfall in a certain trait that she possessed. It was not, as Jack liked to think, he that had persuaded her to join them on the journey.

"Well, I guess you will have to stay at home with the maids then," Elizabeth enticed.

Meghan, who loved being the center of attention, could not stand being alone with the strict maids for an extended period of time. The maids concentrated only on their duties and nothing else, and they were less than caring towards Meghan as they had already figured her out. She had to decide between two undesirable choices: a pirate adventure or staying at the mansion with the maids. However, in the end, she sulkily made up her mind to go with her family and the pirates because at least she would be surrounded by people who had yet to get to know her.

The group of five made quite a sight as they walked through Port Royal towards the wharf. Meghan could not get out of the trip but she wasn't about to go anywhere without the correct luggage. She had two large suitcases which were packed to the brim with her dresses, hats and shoes. She may have looked ridiculous but she was prepared. Thomas had his usual khaki knapsack with just a few essentials and Elizabeth and Will shared a suitcase. Jack Sparrow lead the way in his usual swaggering manner with a smile on his face. He had started his crew and he was well on his way for vengeance.

The Turner family had reached the wharf and were expectantly looking around for his pirate ship.

"Where's your ship, Mister Sparrow?" Tom enquired excitedly.

"Over there!" pointed Jack when they were on the wharf.

The Turner family stopped dead.

"That's not a ship, that's a wooden rowboat!" Meghan yelled snobbishly.

"What, you know my situation!"

**[A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I apologize profusely for taking so long to up date with the second chapter. I was so busy with end-of-the-year exams and whatnot, so I am definitely excited that I will have more time to update my fics because it's SUMMER for me now, yay!


	3. The Turners in Tortuga

**[A/N: **Thanks to **sun-star-n-moon22** for your review, it really means a lot. Don't worry, there won't be anything like that in my story. I have it all planned out and I hope you like it. I also hope I get more reviewers, lol! The action really starts in the next chapter, I'm just trying to fix it up and it should be posted soon!**]**

****

****

****

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****: Treasures of the Lost Abyss**

****

Chapter 3: The Turners in Tortuga

The morning had left and the day had reached noon. The sun shone fiercely down from the sky and burnt the necks and faces of the inhabitants of a lone boat in the water.

The boat, which looked a little overcrowded and strangely like a wooden rowboat, belonged to Jack Sparrow. The other inhabitants were Will, Elizabeth, Thomas and Meghan. This was the Turner family. As well, there was Meghan's luggage which probably weighed as much as a fully grown person anyway. This would explain why water was slowly creeping in over the side and Will, Thomas and Jack were rowing quite intensely in order to reach Tortuga before the boat sunk.

By three o' clock that afternoon, Tortuga was coming in close and the boat was about to sink. The majority of the boat had decided to abandon it and swim the last few feet to the shore – that is everyone except Meghan.

"But Mum, all my things are going to get wet and how am I supposed to swim while I carry two suitcases." Meghan whined as more and more water leaked into the boat.

"Should have thought about that before you brought all that luggage," Elizabeth teased.

"Yes, but I thought we'd be on a BIGGER ship!" yelled Meghan.

"'ey, if you want help, jus' ask!" Jack Sparrow prompted.

"Fine, can someone please help me?" Meghan asked bitterly.

"Sure, your father and I will do it," her brother offered politely.

So Thomas and Will used the luggage as swimming boards and paddled their way towards shore. Elizabeth and Jack swam leisurely talking about how life had treated them.

Everyone had been on shore for five minutes when Meghan finally crawled out of the water looking like a drowned rat. She wasn't too happy about that.

Her mood didn't improve once they had walked into the town of Tortuga. Prostitutes lined up on street corners, drunkards waddled drunkly up and down the streets and little beggar boys ran wild. Meghan's eyes scaled the many inns and pubs all up the avenue.

Jack seeing her disgusted face, walked up to her and ruffled her wet hair.

"Don' worry, the inns are nice…….enough, and we're not going to be here too long," he said.

This didn't change Meghan's mind but she reminded herself that it was this or being at home with the maids.

The five of them walked up to the inn that they were to be staying at. It was called the "The Last Beggar" and it looked surprisingly better than most in Tortuga.

Once they had settled, they all went down to the bar to have a bite to eat as the afternoon was wearing away and dinnertime was upon them. Meghan, repulsed by the characters in the bar at this time, seated herself between her father and her brother, opposite Jack and Elizabeth. Jack got up and pulled a 6th chair up to the table.

"I'm expecting someone," Jack smiled.

"Oh," Will said, "have you found someone?"

"Nah, it's me niece!"

Thomas looked up.

"She'll be about your age now, Tom," laughed Jack.

But Thomas wasn't paying attention to Jack, he was gazing at the exotic girl who had just entered through the pub's doors.

She looked right at Thomas and walked over.

"Ah, there she is," said Jack as he followed Thomas's gaze. It turned out that she wasn't looking at Thomas but rather at her uncle.

"Uncle Jack!" she yelled delightedly. The girl ran over and gave him a big hug.

Jack smiled and pulled her off of him to get a better look.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Jack, you've only been gone a couple of days," she played with her thick brown hair which had been completely done in braids with beads, like her uncles, on the ends.

Her skin was very dark and, once again like her uncle, her eyes were neatly done with charcoal around the edges.

"Jill, meet everyone," Jack introduced her to the others seated around the table.

When she got to Thomas he gave her a beaming smile, and she laughed, flushing slightly.

Meghan reluctantly said "Hi!" She still wasn't sure about this girl. Everything about her, the hair, the way she dressed (Jill was wearing a ragged skirt made out of many different fabrics, a dirty, white, sleeveless shirt, with no shoes and patches of dirt spotting her body) just wasn't appropriate in Meghan's mind.

"Nice to meet you all," she smiled, "Uncle, I'm going to meet Billy now, I'll be back tonight ready for tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door.

Thomas's heart dropped from its fluttery state to a dull thud, thud, thud.

'She had someone. She had someone named Billy. Of course she had someone though, how could a pretty girl like that _not_ have someone,' he thought dejectedly.

"I'm a little tired, I think I'll retire early." He made sure to hide his disappointment.

Thomas got up and left, Meghan followed (she had had enough of the creeps in the bar staring at her.)

"Are you not hungry?" Elizabeth called after them.

"Nope," they both replied miserably and carried on up the stairs.

Will, Elizabeth and Jack stayed on to talk about their plans for tomorrow, which would begin first thing in the morning. They were to commandeer a ship and head for the Lost Abyss on the trail of Barbossa and the Pearl.

"That doesn't solve the matter of finding a crew, we can't commandeer and sail a ship all the way to the Lost Abyss with just five people," Will pondered.

"Leave it to me," Jack mumbled.

Jack after having quite a few drinks was now well past being considered sloshed but he had been drunk so many times it was just a state of mind for him. He got up and staggered out of the bar in search for a crew.

Will and Elizabeth laughed. Will looked lovingly into his wife's eyes and asked if she was excited.

"You bet," she laughed.

"I love you."

"Me too!"

Will kissed her gently and guided her upstairs to the room.


	4. Let's Get Me A Ship!

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****: Treasures of the Lost Abyss**

****

Chapter 4:

The five all got up early and went downstairs for breakfast. When Jack had rounded up the crew members he had found last night and his niece, he sat down and informed them all of his plans. Plans on how they were going to commandeer themselves a ship.

The group of twenty walked toward the Tortuga wharf in separate little groups so as not to draw attention to themselves, and to stay in their teams.

The sun was just climbing into the sky and the water was calm. Seagulls flew and called to each other, but otherwise it was a quiet morning. The inhabitants of the town were still sleeping off their hangovers, passed out or lazily dreaming of what the day ahead would bring.

A few dock workers were pacing the pier waiting for a big shipment that was supposed to arrive on a merchant ship named the "Mary Sue".

Jack had heard about the monthly shipment from one of the barmaids and thought it rather coincidental but slyly formulated his plans around it.

He had divided his crew into five groups of four and had given each group separate instructions explaining what part they would play in the commandeering of the "Mary Sue".

Once the groups reached the docks they stealthily and silently got into their hiding places careful to avoid the gaze of the guard standing at the entrance to the docks.

Jack lead his group (Tuck, Barett, and O'Grady) behind the rocks on the beach. Jack popped his head out slightly to make sure everyone else was in position. He saw the first group (Old Joe and Parrot, Freddy, Peg Leg and Crossbones) leaning against a pole watching the guard, who was there to stop trouble on the pier, and the dock hands working away on the dock. He looked towards the wharf and saw the second group (Meghan, Thomas, Jill and Elizabeth) hiding in the brush just next to it, they were ready. Next his gaze shifted underneath the wharf, where groups three and four floated in the water awaiting their signal. Groups three and four consisted of Will, Long John, Vic, Barnacle Bob, Kenny, Swabby, Pint, and Patch. A large, sly smile came over Jack's face, everything was in order.

The sun bared down over Tortuga and sweat dripped from the hidden crew member's faces. An eerie silence fell over the place as each person waited anxiously for their signal and the appearance of the "Mary Sue".

A cry from one of the dock workers indicated that the "Mary Sue" was fast approaching. The workers quickly started preparing to tie up the large ship and start unloading the shipment. The dock was a mess with planks, ropes, boxes and deckhands running into position ready to receive ropes to tie up the boat. Once the "Mary Sue" was in place and tied up to the dock, the merchants were climbing onto the piers in order to aid the dock workers by receiving the boxes and taking them up to the town. The first group started up the hill with as much as they could carry, leaving the dock empty. The only people Jack could see were those merchants still on the ship and the guard at the entrance to the dock. Everything was in order, the plan would start NOW. Jack watched on.

Old Joe and the first group walked up to the guard who was still watching the dock and turned him around.

"'ello there!" they said to him, " We are new in town and we was wondering if you could …inform us…of the inns available to us at this time."

The guard was now listing off all the places that he thought were nice. Old Joe kept the man talking. Pint stepped back a step and winked. He then rejoined the conversation.

Jill was watching Pint and saw the wink.

"NOW!" she whispered to the others. She lead them out of the brush and onto the wharf.

"KNIVES," she commanded. Thomas, Meghan and Elizabeth following her lead.

All four of them whipped out their knives and hacked their way through the ropes tying the ship to the dock.

Thomas watched Jill as she hacked her way through two ropes and was now working on the last one. She had a huge smile on her face and seemed to enjoy the adrenaline rush she was experiencing.

Jill finished the last rope and they slid down between the dock and the port side of the ship into the water underneath the dock, where the last two groups were waiting.

Will and Kenny, the leaders of these two groups got their team into action and climbed up the wooded poles supporting the dock. Once they reached the top they climbed up and each man pulled out a pistol. They all got into formation and waited for the returning merchants and deckhands.

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening, Jack lead his team (Tuck, Barett, and O'Grady) into the water where they swam to the starboard side of the ship. Jack led the way as they climbed up the side of the ship and got ready for action.

By this time, the merchants and dock workers returned and were horrified by what they saw. Pirates on the ship, pirates on the dock and pirates distracting the guard. Unfortunately, their cries tore the guard away from his conversation and for the first time he saw what was going on behind his back.

Old Joe took out his pistol and shot the guard in the back of the head. Old Joe, Freddy, Peg Leg and Crossbones joined Will and Kenny's groups on the pier.

Jack and his gang shot a bullet towards the sky to draw attention to themselves. The merchants on the ship turned around and faced four pirates all with pistols pointing in their direction. They were tied to the mainmast while Jack, Tuck, Barett and O'Grady readied the ship for sailing.

The merchants and dock workers seeing no other way, unsheathed their swords and pistols and charged into the 12 pirates waiting on the dock. A bloody battle ensued. Swords clanged and pistols banged. Bodies flew off the dock and into the water.

Jill, who was still waiting under the wharf with the rest of the team, hearing the commotion, moaned, "Oh, I wish I was up there!"

Meghan gave her a nasty look and Thomas looked at her with admiration. A whistle told them that it was safe to climb up the port side of the ship.

"We've done it," yelled Jill.

A nasty scene greeted their eyes as they climbed further up the ship. The dock was stained red and was decorated with the dead bodies of merchants and deckhands.

Injured pirates were now walking across a plank and onto their new ship for the first time. Meghan, Thomas, Elizabeth and Jill followed. The plank was kicked off and a huge resounding cheer burst out among the pirates as the ship drew away from the dock and headed for the horizon!


End file.
